


Captivated

by glim



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Grantaire pretends to flip through the case of used records, pausing every so often to examine an album to make it look as if he is seriously considering purchase. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He is, of course, not.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> Small Valentine's Day ficlet for slightlytookish, who requested happy Enjolras/Grantaire. :)

Grantaire pretends to flip through the case of used records, pausing every so often to examine an album to make it look as if he is seriously considering purchase. 

He is, of course, not. At least not today. He will probably buy a coffee from the cafe at the back, and possibly one of the used paperbacks from the bin at the front of the shop. He can drink the coffee and read the book while he sits at one of the mismatched cafe tables, then drop it back in the bin on his way out. 

Just beyond the record display is the counter, and at the counter is Enjolras, talking to the boy at the register. He can tell from the set of his shoulders and the angle of his head that Enjolras isn't actually flirting with the boy, but that he's found a captive audience.

Because _he_ is captivating, with his hard, bright eyes and the resolute set of his jaw, and how, despite that, despite his hardness and his resolution, his smile can be warm and easy. 

Enjolras shifts his hips and nods his head, and he must be smiling now because the boy at the counter is smiling, and Grantaire can feel something hot and sharp flare up in his chest. Part pride, part... well, part something else, indefinable, and almost painfully sweet. Something that makes him want to walk up to his boyfriend and drag him away from the counter, and something that simultaneously prevents him from doing just that so he can stand here, watching. 

He thumbs through a few more records, remembering how Enjolras had stood in the middle of the kitchen, barefoot and shirtless and only in those worn jeans, reading the morning news from his mobile aloud, drinking coffee and planning their weekend before Grantaire was fully awake. It wasn't jealousy Grantaire felt, not when he knew tomorrow morning he would be able to see the same thing, to bury his face in Enjolras's hair and ask him to reread the most important headlines, to smile and feel the low rumble of his voice. Not when he would be the only one to see how Enjolras shivers when he stands in the cold kitchen too long without socks on, and how he shoves his feet underneath Grantaire instead of underneath a blanket to warm them when they finish drinking their Saturday morning coffee on the sofa. 

It's not jealousy; Grantaire's not even sure if it's love. He suspects it's something else, something that only Enjolras could bring out in him.

"I hope you're not thinking of buying that one," Enjolras says, resting his chin on Grantaire's shoulder. His hand slips into the back pocket of Grantaire's jeans, and the push he gives Grantaire toward the cafe is a possessive one.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all."


End file.
